


You Deserve a Treat

by lonely_lala



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cliche, Dogs, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lala/pseuds/lonely_lala
Summary: Donghyuck and Yukhei break up. But it doesn’t stay that way for long with the help of a cute dog.





	You Deserve a Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks but I really like writing Hyuckhei so I posted it anyways. Sorry for any grammar mistakes >.< Enjoy!

Jolie is not getting a treat for this type of behavior.

 

Not after dragging Donghyuck to where she heard Yukhei’s obnoxiously loud voice from within the park. Obnoxious only because there is no way in hell that Donghyuck would admit to himself that he had really missed Yukhei. Though, without fail, he feels his heart begin to beat faster as soon as they lock eyes. Yukhei looks stupidly good. But mostly stupid. Appropriately, Donghyuck’s feelings are all over the place. 

 

For a long moment, neither of them say anything to each other. Donghyuck’s hands twitch at his sides as he clenches his fingers tightly. He can feel the crescent shaped indents forming in the palm of his hands from his grip. Similarly, Yukhei’s grin disappeared after recognizing who had approached him, his brown eyes somber rather than joyful. He avoids looking directly into Donghyuck’s eyes and instead looks towards the ground. It had been a few weeks since they had last seen each other. Their break-up had been a rough and turbulent end to an otherwise sweet and loving relationship. 

 

The last time they had spoken, Donghyuck had told Yukhei that he never wanted to see his face again. Yukhei had only looked at him sadly, holding his stinging cheek before they both stalked away from each other for good. 

 

Donghyuck cried for weeks after their break up, but he never expressed his sadness to anyone but Taeyong and Jolie, his Newfoundland, who he knew wouldn’t judge him when he curled up beside her for comfort. She would lay besides him on his bed, licking away the tears and being Donghyuck’s cuddle buddy since he no longer had his boyfriend to cuddle. Her warm fur had, for many nights, been the only solace that Donghyuck could find from the pain in his heart that left him reeling. The only reason he had bothered leaving the haven of his room today was because Taeyong had forced him to take Jolie out on a walk. She had ripped up a few cushions in the house from her restlessness of being cooped up inside for so long. So who better to send out than Donghyuck, who as a heart broken boy, felt the like the sun was trying to fry his eyes right out of their sockets. Ironically, he doesn’t feel like the “full sun” his friends like to affectionately call him. And, with his shit luck, of course he ran into the very person who had made him feel like garbage incarnated.

Great.

His heart clenches painfully in his chest as he remembers last night’s bought of crying while staring at Yukhei’s ugly (beautiful, very beautiful) face. This time, a very tiny keychain dog plush was the initiator of his waterfall of tears. Donghyuck felt absolutely idiotic crying over Yukhei as he clung to the tiny dog as tightly as he could. He could practically feel his eyes puffing up and the nasty burn that rose in his throat at his attempts to hold in his crying. As he wailed, Taeyong had immediately barged in after hearing Donghyuck’s pained cries from where he had been making lunch. 

“Donghyuckie? Do you wanna talk?” Taeyong shuffled slowly towards where Donghyuck was sniffling on his bed under blankets. He edged closer until he was sitting besides Donghyuck so that he could extend a comforting arm over him. 

Donghyuck looked up at him, his eyes swollen and red, and he hiccuped out an answer, “Yukhei won this for me at a fair. They ran out of the bigger prizes and all they had was this tiny dog. He looked so sad when he gave it to me but I loved it so much. We had our first kiss after that.” 

Taeyong didn’t say anything but brought Donghyuck into his arms for a tight hug. Always one for skinship, Donghyuck instantly clung to Taeyong like a koala would. He burrowed his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck and felt himself calm down at the subtle woodsy scent of his cologne. 

“Oh Donghyuckie. I know you’re feeling down, but I honestly think you should talk to Yukhei. If not for forgiveness then at least for some closure,” Taeyong whispered this, afraid to break the bubble of comfort that had settled in the room.

“I can’t even look at a dog plush without crying. How will I ever face him Taeyong-hyung?” Donghyuck croaked out. He took his face from where it was hidden and Taeyong smiled gently at him in response. 

“I know you can do it. You’re way stronger than you give yourself credit for. It doesn’t have to be today or tomorrow, but promise me you’ll talk to him soon?” He lifted a pinkie up and waved it at Donghyuck, who gave a small smile and wrapped his own pinkie around it in a promise. It warmed his heart to know that his hyung would always be there to support him. 

“I promise Taeyong-hyung.”

But that was yesterday, and today Donghyuck still isn’t sure he’s ready for confrontation, but he wills himself to put a smile on his face. Taeyong is right after all. He is strong and he’ll be able to face this head on. Donghyuck unclenches his tightly fisted hands and relaxes a bit. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck finally says, slightly breathless, he had after all, just been dragged behind a 120 pound dog on a mission of reunification. Speaking of which, Jolie had instantly abandoned him to nudge her head into Yukhei’s hand for pats and love. The cute little traitor...how dare she look so smug and satisfied?

“How are you?” Yukhei’s face morphs into a grin that seems comically wide and suddenly Donghyuck’s blood boils. What was he so happy about? Suddenly being civil seemed less and less attractive to Donghyuck. Fuck being civil. He was allowed to feel anger after weeks of being in a constant state of sadness and despair. 

“Why do you care Yukhei?” Donghyuck narrows his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. He watches as Yukhei winces at the sharp tone of his voice, his eyes suddenly betraying an emotion that Donghyuck can’t read well. Good. A petty part of him is glad that Yukhei looks so uncomfortable behind the strength of his piercing glare. 

“I just want to know you’re okay,” he avoids Donghyuck’s gaze now, his eyes firmly glued to the ground. Jolie has laid down now and is completely unaware of the tension that surrounds the couple. In fact, it looks like she’s settling down for a nap but Donghyuck doesn’t let his focus stray for too long on Jolie.

“I’m not okay. But that’s not any of your business anymore. You made your choice to hurt me at the party,” Donghyuck turns around swiftly, fingers preparing to tug on Jolie’s leash to march away but before he can, his hand is grasped quickly and he finds himself brought into an embrace, his back flush against the warmth of Yukhei’s broad chest. His heart hammers loudly at the proximity, but in that moment all he feels is more anger. How dare Yukhei touch him like they’re still dating! Fuck if this isn’t like that one shoujo manga that Jaemin made him read. The mere thought of them being like the protagonists of a romance manga makes his face flush in embarrassment for even thinking like that. 

“Let go of me you dumbass! I hate you. I wish I had never dated you. Why can’t you just let me go?!” Donghyuck is struggling, in vain, to tear away, but Yukhei’s strong arms remain steady, keeping Donghyuck in place as he waits for him to calm down. The feelings of anger in Donghyuck slowly fade away before all that’s left behind is the sadness of yesterday. Donghyuck allows himself to cry again. However this time, in the arms of his ex-boyfriend, who used to be the one person he could always turn to for comfort. Despite his initial resistance, he finally relaxes in Yukhei’s grip, thankful for the support that’s keeping him standing because he’s not sure that his legs could keep him up anymore. He feels weak. The emotional drain finally hits and he just slumps backwards into Yukhei, who keeps his embrace tight so Donghyuck doesn’t slump to the ground. 

“You never let me explain what really happened. We didn’t have to break up Hyuckie. I loved you...I still do.” Yukhei’s voice no longer sounds as calm as it did before, replaced with a hoarseness that betrays what the smile on his face had hidden. The grip around him loosens slightly but Donghyuck doesn’t move to run away. He listens and waits for his chance to reply. 

“What was there to explain? You kissed her...right in front of me. How can you ever excuse that?,” Donghyuck’s voice takes on a quietness and he’s thankful that the position they’re in means less eye contact. He hates how vulnerable he feels, as if everything he’s feeling can be seen so clearly on his face and heard in his voice. Weak. He’s weak. But mostly tired. 

Donghyuck knows that if he turned around in Yukhei’s arms, he wouldn’t be able to stop the onslaught of emotions bubbling in his chest. The feelings were overwhelming.

“No I didn’t. She kissed me. I didn’t want that. I don’t even know her or why she did that. Please Donghyuck....why would I ever lie to you?” Yukhei says this in a broken whisper, his arms hugging Donghyuck to him tightly. Almost as if he’s afraid he’ll lose Donghyuck forever if he doesn’t continue to hold onto him. Donghyuck shivers slightly when he feels Yukhei nestle into his neck but he says nothing. A sudden wetness drips onto the hollow of his collarbones and he can tell Yukhei is crying. 

Could Yukhei be telling the truth? His heart wants to believe Yukhei and make up, but his head is full of doubts and insecurities. Why wouldn’t Yukhei want to leave him? He wasn’t anything special anyways. He was mean, jealous, and ug-

“Shut up. I won’t let you say that kind bullshit about yourself. I love everything about you baby. Your funny little laugh, your cute kissable nose, heck, I even love it when you punch me for doing something stupid. Like that time I tried to surprise you with a homemade birthday cake that ended up being saltier that I expected (Donghyuck couldn’t help but give a giggle at this).These past weeks have been hell for me. I thought I could respect your wish of never seeing me again....but I can’t baby. I don’t want live without you Hyuckie. Please forgive me. I’ll do anything.” Yukhei turns him around just in time to say the last part of his speech, his tear filled eyes wide and pleading, while Donghyuck just stares at him incredulously. It takes him a while to open his mouth to say something, but he wills himself to respond. For the first time in weeks, there is a lightness in his chest that has him feeling like he’s on cloud nine. He knows how ridiculous they probably look to the people in the park: two teenagers bawling their eyes out in the park like babies. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care too much. Donghyuck straightens his back up from where he’s standing in front of Yukhei and gently wipes the tears from his giant baby’s eyes with the pad of his thumb. 

“Yukhei....I missed you so much,” Donghyuck looks up at Yukhei’s hopeful eyes and physically feels his resolve to stay angry break. Fuck if he isn’t the most impulsive person he knows. His hands reach up to grip the collar of Yukhei’s running jacket tightly and pull him down for a sweet kiss. Oh god he had missed this. Yukhei, who hadn’t been expecting that type of passionate reaction from Donghyuck at all, flounders around for a bit before sinking into the kiss just as eagerly, a sigh of content passing between their mouths. His enthusiasm for the kiss is matched by Donghyuck who deepens it, his fingers still clutching tightly at Yukhei’s collar to keep him right were he wants him. Yukhei’s hands find their way to his waist and squeeze gently, sending a pleasurable tingle up his spine and a flush to his cheeks. Donghyuck can’t seem to get enough of Yukhei’s lips but he pulls away as soon as the need for air mandates it, letting out a breathless laugh when he sees the very dazed look on Yukhei’s face. In that moment, breathless and red-faced, they were content. However, the lovely trance is broken shortly thereafter by a loud bark, presumably from Jolie, signaling her boredom of having to stay in one place for so long.

 

“Can I take you out on new and improved first date? I promise I won’t spill a smoothie on you this time,” Yukhei smiles that cute wide grin of his and offers an outstretched hand to Donghyuck, who only laughs at him in response.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Yukhei,” Donghyuck teases. With the hand that isn’t holding Jolie’s leash, he intertwines his fingers with Yukhei’s. He feels the blood rush to his face as Yukhei brings his hand up to place a kiss on it. The tingles are back again and his heart is soaring. 

“I promise I’ll love you forever,” Yukhei says with a sincere gaze. His brown eyes are full with so much love and it shakes Donghyuck to his core to be directed with so much affection all at once. He reacts in the only way he can think to, with a gentle punch to Yukhei’s shoulder, all while he tries to hide his red face in the crook of his elbow. 

“I hate that I loved that so much,” Donghyuck says, scowling slightly as Yukhei giggles at his embarrassment. 

They walk off together, Jolie happily striding in front of them as if she knew what she had done to help them and their relationship. Donghyuck, in his head, is already thinking of the various treats Jolie deserves for being such a good girl.


End file.
